During the course of the research, it is necessary to measure lesions to evaluate the progression of growth of the lesion or lesions in test subjects. When the test subjects are small animals, it becomes quite difficult to measure the lesions, and frequently is done via necropsy. However, it is desirable to develop a system in which the lesion growth can be evaluated while the subject is alive so that the continuing growth of the lesion can be monitored.